Mort Rainey Returns
by iamichabodcrane
Summary: Mort Rainey is alone, and in need of someone to banish his depression...i suck at summaries, story is much better!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"Her death will soon be a mystery, even to me."   
  
That was what Mort Rainey told himself everyday, everyday he planted more corn, consumed more corn, and tried to forget her death. He tried to forget, he tried to straighten things out in his life, it wasn't working. It had been one year since he killed his wife and her lover. It had been one year and six months since he found them in bed together. One year and six months of alone time, of Mort time. Shooter had gone, he hadn't heard from him, the other Mort, his conscience, had gone also. He was alone. Sometimes he saw Amy in front of him, sometimes he saw her and her lover in bed, his bed. Sometimes he secretly went into town, and stole things. Stole corn seeds, stole butter, stole salt, anything he felt like stealing. He was getting terribly bored of the lakeside home, and he thought about the hat that he had put in the attic. Maybe he should bring it down, become shooter again. If he became shooter, he would become a killer, a stalker, a redneck. He smiled at his idea, and typed the last few lines of his story.   
  
"Finished." Mort said closing his laptop and leaning back in his chair. His colorful robe covered his arms, flannel pants warmed his legs, and he looked out the window, the secret window. He walked over and looked at the cornfield, he couldn't forget. Maybe he needed another lover, another beautiful wife, another beautiful home. Mort groaned and walked down the stairs, getting a can of mountain dew from the fridge and four ears of corn. He was Mort Rainey, he was John Shooter, and on some days he was just nobody.   
  
"Time to go into town." He said finishing off one ear of corn and chugging the mountain dew. He went up the stairs, changed his clothes and grabbed his keys.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Mort Rainey drove his 4x4 into town and parked in front of the local grocery store. His attire consisted of the same clothes he had worn last time he went into town. A red sweater, khaki like pants, and glasses with no frame. He had a huge smile on his face, an attempt to maybe heighten his spirits and maybe become close to one of the locals. He sat down at the counter, a young girl next to him. He looked at her, a crooked grin on his face as he examined her. She had brownish blond hair that was much like his own, braces like his own, and her chest was not huge, yet she was not flat chested. She turned to him and he looked at her face, she had nice cheekbones, blue eyes and a very small mouth. He guessed that she was no older than fifteen.   
  
"Mort Rainey, how am i not surprised?" She said hiding a smile with her hand and looking at the middle aged woman that refilled her coffee. Mort nodded to the woman, who gave him a look of disgust but her nostrils flared in fury at the girl who sat next to him. He smiled when she went away and he leaned in to wards her.   
  
"What's your name?" He whispered in her ear and she gave him a crooked smile as she looked him over. 'Very nice' she thought to herself, debating whether to tell him her name or not.   
  
"Sarah." She said taking her coffee in her hand and taking a small sip. "And i already know you Mr. Rainey." She said in an accent that sounded almost like Shooter's.   
  
"How do you know me?" He asked shyly, giving her a wink. She smiled and he saw her braces, for some reason he always thought that braces on a girl were somewhat...attractive.  
  
"I read your book, well short story. Secret Window." Mort gave her a small smile and let the edges of his braces poke out between his lips. "How did you get the inspiration to write that story? To bury your wife and her lover in a secret garden, you couldn't have created that out of your head." Sarah said. Mort thought about it for a second while she took another sip of coffee and he had created it out of his head, he was crazy. His mind had created Shooter, the person that had actually been the one that killed Amy and her lover.   
  
"It was actually based on a dream i had." He lied, making his excuse sound believable as she nodded her head once and thanked the middle aged woman when she placed down a plate of eggs in front of her. "So i was wondering if you would want to-"  
  
"Mr. Rainey." Sarah interrupted and smiled at him. "Mort. Surely you must be working on something, you do not need me to keep you company, or to pester you with my problems. I assure you, if i were to come with you i would be nothing but a burden." She said some of it in a partial British accent, but not all of it and it didn't sound fake.   
  
"Nonsense, and i assure you that you will not be a burden. If you are, i will tell you." Mort said getting up and offering Sarah his hand. She denied it politely by just getting up and placing a five on the counter. She followed him out of the grocery store. They climbed into his 4x4 and drove quietly back to the lake house.   
  
"You must like corn, unless you really did kill your wife and her lover." She said laughing as they walked around the house and into the backyard.   
  
"Oh yeah, chopped her up good." He said laughing, so they were both giggling like mad. Sarah walked along the bank of the lake and they soon entered the woods.   
  
"So, why did you want me to come here?" She asked and he realized that this situation did seem incredibly awkward.   
  
"You looked interesting." He said biting his lip, but not hard enough to draw blood.   
  
"How could i have looked interesting to a handsome man if i didn't have huge breasts? Which i don't." Sarah smiled as Mort's eyebrows raised and he smiled.  
  
"There not eye catching, but i don't care about boobs." He said. She smiled, showing off the metal that lined her teeth and he smiled back, also showing off his own metal.   
  
"They suck don't they?"   
  
"What boobs?" Mort asked.   
  
"No, braces. How would you know if boobs suck?"   
  
"Uh...i wouldn't."  
  
"OK Mort, i know you were never dancing around in your mother's padded bra to the spice girl's when you were thirty five." She said laughing.   
  
"How did you know that? You stalker." He said sarcastically. He laughed and he realized how much fun he was having with her. He took her hand and kicked a rock, Sarah smiled as she entwined her fingers with his and he returned the smile. They were walking through the woods and they soon arrived at the canyon where he had pushed the car over the edge. He turned them around and she looked at him strangely. "You want to see the window?"   
  
"Yeah." She said coming closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He felt somewhat protective over her. Like he wouldn't let anybody touch her, mess with her, or hurt her. Nobody, not even Shooter could get to her...at least he hoped not. 


	2. Chapter Two and Three

Chapter Two  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
Mort and I arrived at the lake house and i looked around, smiling the entire time as i checked out his cabin. I followed him up the stairs and sat down in the wood chair, leaning back casually as i continued to look around.   
  
"Oh, is that the window?" I asked while twirling around in the chair while Mort stood behind me. Mort put his hands upon my shoulders and started to massage them. I felt uncomfortable, but i didn't want him to stop. Never had i gotten this kind of attention before, and i kind of liked it, especially since he was so handsome, intelligent and just so perfect.   
  
"That's it," He said pulling his hands from my shoulders after i stood up abruptly and started to walk down the stairs. I walked over to a bookcase and pulled a random one off the shelf. It was a book about Poetry.   
  
"Do you write poetry?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I used to when i was your age, but i don't anymore." I smiled at him as i continued to flip through the pages, but also glancing up every now and then at him. I must admit that he was a pleasure to look at, his grungy look was sexy, his sophisticated look gave him a sense of understanding, and his attitude was something completely different than i had expected. I sat down on the couch, and he also pulled a random book off the shelf before he sat down next to me. I looked out the front windows and the sun had gone behind some clouds and i got up to see what the weather was like. The clouds were gray, and it looked like rain was coming.   
  
"I better go." I said as he walked up next to me and peered up at the sky. He put a hand on my arm, rubbing it gently and he smiled at me.   
  
"Don't go. Where do you have to go?" He asked.  
  
"Nowhere i guess."   
  
"Then stay here, stay with me." He said leaning closer. His lips were getting closer to mine but i yanked my arm out of his grasp gently and walked away. Whoa, that was a little close for comfort. I went back to my book and he sat down beside me, and i take it he was reading because his hands were moving the pages at a steady rate, but i could feel his eyes on me. I looked up after about ten minutes and he was staring at me.   
  
"What?" I asked blushing lightly.   
  
"You're a beautiful young girl." He said before he leaned in close to me and ran his thumb along my jaw line. He stopped just centimeters from my lips and i began to get flustered.  
  
"Mort, st-" Before i could finish my sentence his lips were on mine and his hands were upon my cheeks. I pulled away, and i could see a smirk behind that sheepish look. I cleared my voice and looked out the window, it was raining...damn, i'm stuck here with this pervert and i have no way to get home.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Mort's POV  
  
I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a plate of already cooked corn. I peer out onto the couch, watching her read. 'I must have her' I think to myself.   
  
"Ya know, Shooter knew how to treat a lady." A voice behind me answered, i turned around and there was Mort, the other Mort.   
  
"What the hell?!" I said throwing up my hands. "Where have you been?!" I whispered angrily to him.   
  
"I went on vacation, Spain. You should go, it's considerably nicer than this sh.ithole." He said before lifting himself up and sitting on the table. He looked out into the living room and smiled. "Pretty girl." He snickered.  
  
"You stay away from her." I said in a clear, threatening tone. He held up his hands in defeat. "What did you say about Shooter?" I asked.  
  
"I said that Shooter knows how to treat a lady, unlike you. You're just a sick pedophile bastard."   
  
"Feel better?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "How does Shooter know how to treat a lady, huh? I mean, he killed Amy."   
  
"No, no." He shook his head from side to side. "You're Mort Rainey, you're the one that killed Amy."   
  
"No." I said clutching my hair and pacing around, stomping my feet loudly.   
  
"Yeah, you put on the hat, you killed Amy, you, only you Mort."   
  
"NO!" I slammed my fists on the table, the plate of corn shaking. He was gone.   
  
"Yes." A faint whisper in my ear and i whipped my body around to find nothing. I sat down in a chair, took off my glasses and rubbing my eyes tiredly. I got up leaving my glasses and i stumbled out to the couch. I plopped down, my head landing in Sarah's lap. She put the book down on the cushion beside her and ran her hands through my hair.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier." I said. She smiled and looked at me lovingly.   
  
"It's OK, i just wasn't prepared for it." She said looking into my eyes, hers were a light blue, and her hair was messily placed around her face.   
  
"You look like me." I said closing my eyes as she started to scratch my head.   
  
"If i look like you, then i must look like the most attractive man i have ever seen." Sarah whispered into my ear, her voice driving me mad. I opened my eyes to see her sparkling blue ones gazing into mine. She smiled crookedly until her lips smashed together with mine and i wrapped my hands into her shoulder length hair. Her kisses were rough, but i wasn't complaining or pulling away. I swung my legs over the couch, being careful not to break the kiss. I ground my braces against hers as i opened my mouth and our tongues collided briefly. I was now hunching over the couch until her legs latched onto my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled her close to me, and stood up straight, her clinging to my body. I pulled away from the kiss for air, just holding her to my body. my heart racing, my breaths in wild pants as my feet started to carry us up the stairs. I didn't plan on doing anything when we reached the bed, just have a little fun. There's a difference between fooling around and having a little fun, fooling around was sex, and having a little fun was anything but sex. I climbed the stairs as she laid her head on my shoulder. We got to my room and i flicked on the light and laid her on my bed. I was surprised i had gotten this far without falling due to my lack of glasses. I closed the door and flicked off the light. I turned around to wards the bed, yet i couldn't see anything from the darkness. I stripped myself of my shirt and shoes before beginning my sightless journey to the bed. My eyes adjusted and i plopped down next to her. I could sense her happiness, i could feel her smile, and i could taste her lust as her lips found mine in the hazy darkness. I held her close as we lay in my bed, the bed i saw Amy and her lover fu.ck in so many times in my visions. I couldn't stay in here, and i probably would fall down the stairs if i didn't have my glasses first thing in the morning so i began to get up.   
  
"Don't go." Sarah said groggily as she held onto my waist.   
  
"OK. I"ll stay." I said kissing her forehead and watching a satisfied grin appear on her face, Maybe i didn't have to become Shooter, maybe i'll allow myself to love again without the relationship ending by me cutting her juggler vein.   
  
A few moments later, i heard her breathing become even and my imagination sparking with an idea. I thought about touching her, kissing her. My hand traveled to her waist and started to massage her skin.   
  
"Grandpa, no stop." She mumbled in her sleep. 'Whoa, that was weird' i thought to myself as my hand traveled down to her inner thigh.   
  
"Granddaddy, nooo!" Her voice was scratchy and high pitched and she grabbed her pillow and tears fell. I pulled my hand away and her eyes opened. She stood up quickly and sat down just as quick on the side of the bed. I position her between my legs, my hands massaging her shoulders.   
  
"So, who's your granddaddy?" I asked. She leaned her head back against my bare chest.  
  
"What did i say? Did i scream?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, you didn't scream loud, and you were screaming 'no granddaddy, stop.'" I whispered into her ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned her head around so i could see her.   
  
"I have that dream all the time." She said sadly.   
  
"Is that so? What was he doing that made you tell him to stop?" I asked, having somewhat of an idea.  
  
"He didn't rape me, that would have been nasty with all those wrinkles. It was a year and six months ago. Apparently he didn't win a murder case, or something and he got piss ass drunk. He came home and beat me, almost to death."   
  
"A year and six months did you say? Do you remember the case?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah, some guy murdered some people. Grandpa said that someone had to come him and told him that he saw two people dead in a truck and saw a guy push the bodies over a cliff. He just didn't know that i was that person. I had told my friend and she told her father, who told my grandfather. But i had swore my friend to secrecy not to tell her father that it was me who saw the people originally."   
  
'Oh sh.it.' I thought to myself. 'She was beaten because of me.' 


End file.
